


How beautifully Does the Trap Spring Shut

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing, Dark fic, Desperation, Its like preliminary petplay ok?, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Past Misgendering, Petplay, RK900 is a bad bad man, Trans Gavin Reed, past transphobia mention, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin is alone, and Gavin is afraid. Until an Alpha with nice blue eyes comes to his rescue. But as RK900 gains more control, the rescue may not be as safe as it first appeared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abomax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abomax).



> This is a gift for my good friend who likes to talk about Reed900 puppy play with me. Thank you for that, lol. Uhh, please leave a comment telling me what you think!

"Do not be afraid, little one. I'm here to protect you." The words were soft, so beautifully soft, that Gavin felt his heart melt out of his chest. 

He didn't know how long he had been there, only that it was too long. The underside of the house was cold and damp, and ugly rats crawled along with him inside of the structure. Before that, there had been pain and fear and shark knives ripping into his flesh. 

But for the past few days, he had had a visitor. An Alpha, big and tall but safe-smelling. 

The Alpha left little bits of food out for him, a slice of bread here or half a chicken breast there. Or Gavin's favorite, a picked-over cake with pretty red icing. He had savored that, until the rats had gotten it. But the Alpha had promised him another cake. More food than he could even dream of. As long as he went with the Alpha. 

"But why?" Gavin had asked, safely from under the house. His heart had beat so fast in his chest at the thought of it being another trap. 

"Because, then I can keep you safe so much better. Think, if you were in my house, would those nasty rats crawl all over you?" 

Gavin had peaked out then, and the Alpha had had such kind blue eyes. They made a small part of him feel wanted. Loved. 

"O-ok. You promise there will be cake?" He tried not to let the small child inside of him show. 

The Alpha had promised. Gavin thought it over, of course. He spent the whole night deliberating. If the Alpha was truthful, he would be safe, but if the Alpha had lied... The cold bite of knives constructed his vision.

The Alpha arrived late the next morning. It had rained the night before, and cold shivers wracked Gavin's frame. Hunger growled loudly in his stomach, as he hadn't been able to go out searching for a meal. He was almlost mad with Hunger when the Alpha arrived. 

"You're late!" Gavin had sniffed. 

The Alpha smiled, opening his palm to display a handful of bright lozenges. "I got these special for you. Do you accept my protection, little one?" The Alpha used a coo, one reserved for Alpha parents speaking to Omega children. 

In that moment, Gavin wanted nothing more than to be scooped into those strong, loving arms. "I do. But what should I call yo- Ah!" Before Gavin could finish his sentence, the arms had pulled him out from below the house. 

"I want you to call me Daddy." The Alpha purred. He said it like a joke, like when Gavin's brother teased him when they were small, but the way the Alpha gripped him tighter made him doubt that. "But Nines will do just fine for now." 

Red filled Gavin at the words. But the arms felt so strong and safe. 

"Now, may I put this on you? So the other Alphas will know to leave you be." In Nines' hand stood a black leather collar. A small bell dangled from the center. 

"I... sure." As long as Nines protected him, it didn't matter. Nines' hands gently fastened it around his neck, before patting his stomach. 

"Once you're fed, I'll get you into some proper clothes, little one." He gave the lozenges to Gavin, who ate them greedily.

The Alpha ushered him into a large black car, and Gavin couldn't see out of the back seat windows, so he curled into a ball. He didn't know when, but the soft rumble of the car made him hazy, and he soon succumbed to sleep. 

Gentle hands woke him, carrying him through a small doorway into a comforting living room. Soft sheets lined plush couches, and a fur rug lay before an automatic fireplace. Beyond that lay what seemed to be a play room. From what Gavin could see through the doorway, a large pen sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by stuffed animals. Gavin's eyes narrowed. There were newspapers in the corner as well. 

"Do you have a puppy?"

Nines eyes crinkled. "I think I do now." He bopped his nose gently, and Gavin snorted. 

"This will be your new home, Gavvy. Just you and Daddy." Nines crowed. Gavin didn't think to remember that he had never told the Alpha his name. 

The door locked behind Gavin with a stark click, and it was only as Nines' hand settled heavily on his back as he surveyed the bunker-like windows that he realized how truely trapped he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Just a warning for a little unwanted touching in this chapter, but nothing full blown. Please comment below with what you think!

“Do you like your new home?” Nines asked. His hand stroked through the tangled mats of Gavin’s hair, working in deeply and eliciting a small grunt from the Omega. 

“I…” It scared him. He couldn't leave, even if he wanted to. But did he want to? “I like it. It's very nice. Very safe.” 

“Good.” The Alpha planted a kiss on his forehead. Gavin felt warm. “I think you need a bath, young man. And to get out of these yucky clothes and into nice clean ones.” Before Gavin could protest, the Alpha pulled his tattered shirt over his head. 

For a long moment, Nines stared at his chest, drinking him in with an appreciative hum. “I…” Gavin whispered, hands going up to cover himself. 

Nines stopped him. “Don't be shy, sweetheart. I think you look adorable.”

“Even for a boy?” Something in Gavin's stomach squirmed. 

“Especially for a boy.” Nines kissed him again, this time on the cheek. Pulling off Gavin's pants, he lightly pried open the lips of Gavin’s cunt. 

“N-nines!” Gavin tried to bat his hands away. 

“I was only checking how dirty your boy parts were, sweetie.” Hummed Nines. 

“Scary.” Gavin sniffed, pulling away. 

“I'm sorry. Will you let Daddy wash you?” Nines sounded tired. But Gavin acquiesced, letting himself be led away from the living room and into a large bathroom. Gray tiles lined the floor, with soft green painted on the walls. Calming. It felt calming. A large tub sat in the center of the room. 

“How can you afford this?” Gavin asked. 

“That's rude, puppy.” He slapped at Gavin’s exposed bottom. “And Daddy is just a very important man at his job.”

“Sorry Nines.” Gavin whispered, resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“I suppose you didn't know.” Leading him over to the tub, he helped the Omega inside. The nozzle twisted and warm water sprayed from the jets. 

“Eek!” The water tickled as it sprayed against his skin. 

“You like it, don't you?” Nines chuckled, angling one of the jets so it struck the inside of his thighs. 

“H-hey!” 

“You're very dirty there, sweetheart. I just wanted to help you get clean.” Pouted Nines. Gavin decided to forgive him for now.

As the tub filled up, Nines set a rubber duck into the tub along with Gavin. Gavin toyed with it half-heartedly, making it crash into the sides of the tub. It bounced off with a strangled squeak. 

“Naughty.” A small laugh left Nines as he started to work the shampoo into Gavin’s hair. “Do you not like Mister Duck?”

“It's a baby toy.” Gavin huffed, leaking back into Nines’ caressing fingers. “I'm not a baby!”

“Oh? But you're an Omega. Don't Omegas like to be pampered?”

“... Yes.” Gavin conceded. He may not have liked the toy, but the soft caress of Nines’ fingers in his hair made his spine tingle. 

Nines let out a self-satisfied huff. He started to work a sprayer through Gavin’s hair, and Gavin’s eyes closed at the sensation. Nice. It felt so nice that he could finally relax. 

When he woke, soft and bouyed like he had slept on a bed of clouds, he was naked and curled up on the rug by the fire. “I decided to let you air dry there; I didn't want to wake you when you looked so peaceful.” 

“Thank you.” The tension that always seemed to persist in his muscles had abated, and so had his worries from before. It seemed so silly now, to fear Nines. Sure, the Alpha was a little too touchy, but he didn't call Gavin a girl and he didn't poke at him with the mean knives like the others had. 

“Now… I noticed that parts of your privates are a little dry, so I need to apply some cream there. Will you open your legs for me?” 

For a moment, Gavin thought it over before complying. He laid back into the rug, letting the softness envelope him. 

“Such a good boy.” Nines purred, squeezing the cream onto his finger before dabbing it onto Gavin. The Omega squirmed at the feeling, holding back a whimper as Nines covered him in the cold, oily substance. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” 

Something terrifyingly wet dribbled past Gavin’s opening. Nines either didn't or pretended not to notice as he kept applying the cream. His nails dug hard into the rug as Nines rubbed a line of ointment into the top flap of his labia that hung past his opening. 

“Done now.” A soft kiss pressed into his thigh before Nines stood. “You did very well, Gavin, and I'm proud of you. Now, why don't you get into these comfy clothes while I make your dinner? I warmed them in the dryer for you.” 

Indeed, Nines had. The soft fabric of the sweater and leggings Nines presented him with were warm to the touch. Gavin looked the clothing over. The leggings were black, a color he appreciated on clothing, as it held no uncomfortable gender connotations, and very stretchy. The sweater seemed to be knit, with shell-like designs patterned into the greenish grey material. 

“I hope you don't mind wearing just the sweater and no shirt; it was all I could come up with for now.” 

Gavin nodded idly, running his fingers over the soft material before putting them on. The sweater hung on his frame, doing a passable job of hiding his chest, but the leggings clung to him like a second skin, displaying his privates in stark relief. Still, he enjoyed the dent that his tiny cock made in the fabric. 

Nines left him to watch TV on the couch as he prepared dinner. Gavin flipped through the channels, ignoring the gentle pull of his bladder. Nines had put the collar from before on him again, and he picked at the edge. Thick padding ringed the inside of the collar, but it still dug slightly into his neck. 

As the time drew on, so did the stress on his bladder. He needed to pee badly, but he didn't know where the kitchen or the bathroom was. Even if he got up, he wasn't sure he could make. Gavin ground down on the couch, rubbing against a pillow in desperation. It only provided him a small amount of relief. 

“Dinner is ready!” The Alpha called, voice lilting like a song. He walked into Gavin’s view, wearing a blue apron. It read “Kiss the Cook” in a bold font. 

“I, I need to pee. Where's the bathroom, again?”

A strange look crossed his face. “Hmm… you've been holding it in for awhile, haven't you?”

Gavin nodded. The pressure had already started to build, pressing insistently against him. “Can you please take me?” He considered calling Nines Daddy for good measure. 

“Why don't you use the newspapers? They're right there, and you'll feel so relieved when you go.” The strange look on Nines’ face still persisted, but Gavin considered the offer. He really did need to go. 

“O-ok.” Slowly, he pulled off his leggings before squatting over the newspapers. Nines had put them in the corner, probably so he couldn't spray anything by accident, but Gavin still felt so exposed. “Can you look away?”

“Yes.”

Gavin turned back to the newspapers and pushed. A slow trickle came out, turning into a stream even as Gavin’s legs wobbled. Gavin felt dirty. 

When he finished, his cheeks burned dark red, Nines smiled down at him, offering a roll of toilet paper. Gavin accepted it and quickly wiped himself off before restoring his leggings. 

“You can wash your hands in the kitchen, puppy.” Nines smiled down at him so gently. Something like a small tent had formed in the front of the apron. The thought that Nines had watched him pee entered his mind, but he hurried to push it away. Even as the feeling of dirtiness remained, Gavin allowed himself to be pulled off to the kitchen. The gentle vice of Nines’ hand holding his made him feel safer than he ever had before.


End file.
